


You May Not Understand, But I Promise You I'm Happy.

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But thats not the main part of this story, Canon-Typical Violence, Hugging, Injury, International Rescue Operative, Just warnings, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Blood, Murder, Siblings, Tags Are Hard, These tags are a disaster., from one of the paths of that ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Sven bumps into someone from his past while in the process of completing a mission.
Relationships: Sven Svensson & Sam Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	You May Not Understand, But I Promise You I'm Happy.

Stumbling back, Sven grips the wound on his arm, attempting to staunch the flow of blood. 

_Tch._ How annoying. 

There's government soldiers every which way, and it's starting to get on his nerves. From his research, most of them should be at the other sectors, did they suddenly bulk up their forces out of the blue? 

He shakes his head, turning a corner to try to shake the soldiers shooting at him. Concentrate. His mission is to distract the guards long enough for his team to break the arrested Toppats out. 

A shot hits his leg and he trips, slamming into and skidding at least a metre across the floor. Dazed, he scrambles up again and ducks into a nearby room, barricading the door as quickly as he could. 

"Curtis."

"Sir, are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. Tell the team to leave first once they're done. I'm currently dealing with something."

Loud bangs and harsh shouts emanate around the room, he can feel the door being kicked at. There's a round of bullets shot through the door, but none of them hit him. 

"Do you need backup?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Okay, no need to be snippy. Don't be stubborn though."

He stops responding after that. He rips a sleeve off his suit, tying it tightly around the wound on his leg. It still hurt and it would hinder his speed, but at least he wouldn't be bleeding everywhere. He does the same for his arm. 

Looking around the room, he realises he got lucky. An armoury, right in the middle of nowhere? How strange. 

He has his pistol, of course, but that's not going to help him in this case. Too many soldiers and he barely has any bullets left. 

Picking up some grenades, he examines them. They were slender enough that he could slip them under the door. 

This would have to do. 

Throwing them, he then huddles at the farthest end of the room. He hears shouting outside, which is cut off by an explosion. 

He feels bad. He always does, he has never liked killing people, but it's part of the job. 

Cautiously, he removes the barricades and peeks out. The coast is clear.

He takes off again, switching on his comm. 

"Has the team found the Toppats yet?"

"Yes. We've beamed them up already. They had little trouble because almost all the soldiers went after you, apparently."

So that's why there were so many. It's a good thing he offered to be the distraction then. 

"Good. I'll be outside soon. Be ready for me."

"Of course, sir."

He heaves a sigh of relief. He'd be out of here in a bit, and then they could focus on finding Reginald and his Right Hand Man. 

The government would probably increase the security on them, but the more people that had to be transported to guard the place, the easier it would be to find which facility they were kept in. 

Lost in thought, he doesn't register himself passing by someone and them following him until they grab him and yank him backwards, wrapping their arms around him and pinning his arms to his side.

"No—Skit! Let go!"

He squirms and kicks, trying to get them to loosen their grip, but to no avail. 

"Fan—Calm down—Wait, listen to me, Sven!"

That voice, it sounds familiar, but it only makes him panic more. If he doesn't recognise a voice as one of the Toppats, it was probably an enemy that he's fought before. 

"No—no! Unhand me!"

"It's Sam! Calm down, it's just me."

The voice softens, almost meekly.

"Do you remember me..?"

Sam? Quite a common name, but none of those who he clearly remembers sound like that.

Sam… There was one, a long time ago. Before the Toppats. One he tried to push out of his mind, that he tried and failed to forget. 

He stops struggling, letting himself hang limply in their grasp. What was the point? They were stronger than him anyway. 

"Sam…Turner, was it?"

There's an excited gasp. 

"You remember! Although I never told you which surname I took."

Sven can't help but chuckle, though it slowly becomes humorless. Of course he knew, he'd only stopped checking up on them because he had gotten busy with leading the clan. 

"So what are you going to do?"

"What?"

"I'm a criminal, remember. You're literally restraining me here."

There's a silence. 

"I—That's a difficult question to answer."

"You could let me go? Or shoot me in the head, which is honestly preferable compared to being arrested."

"..."

He feels their arms tighten their grip. 

But then, surprisingly, Sam loosens their arms, dropping Sven. He hears them sigh defeatedly. 

"Why won't you come back? How long will this go on for?"

He looks up from where he's sitting on the ground, then laughs. 

"Forever, probably. You won't understand. _I_ don't even fully understand why."

"You could stay with me. I could keep you safe."

Quiet. Subdued. Their eyes look…sad. 

"I want to believe you, I really do. But we both know what would happen."

He stands up and brushes himself off. 

Sam doesn't say anything. He takes a step back. They don't move after him. 

Now he feels really bad. He sighs. What did siblings do to comfort each other again? 

"I'm not going to ask you to join me. But…"

Stepping forward, he gingerly wraps his arms around Sam. Sam does the same. 

"...I will say that I do miss what we had."

"You know I won't do this again, right?"

Sven steps back, lowering his arms again. He watches Sam's eyes flick over to the pseudo bandage on his arm, and from the look on their face, there's definitely blood leaking from it already. 

"I know."

"Goodbye, Sven."

"..."

"Goodbye."

He leaves them standing there with a hesitant look, then runs. 

He's out of the facility. 

"Curtis."

"Roger that."

He turns back, and he sees them leaning against the door, watching him, as green light flashes over him. 

He waves. 

And they wave back. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sam Turner is an nb legend and we stan them.
> 
> Also siblings Sven Svensson and Sam Turner? Sign me up!


End file.
